Miracle at Golden Oak Library
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: In this followup to Dresses for a Princess, Twilight and her friends discover the one item that survived the library's destruction: the dress Twilight wore for her coronation.


Disclaimer: I do not own "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic," or its characters. They are property of Hasbro Studios and DHX Media.

"Miracle at Golden Oak Library"

By TwilightSparkle3562

Chapter 1

"The Dress that Survived the Blast"

It had been a few days since Rarity, Fluttershy and Discord had come together to recreate all of Twilight's dresses that were destroyed in the Golden Oak Library when it was attacked by Lord Tirek, the demonic centaur.

While Twilight was happy that a piece of her life was given back to her, she had no idea of the fate of one particular gown that also held a great deal to her: the gown that she wore during her coronation as a princess. It was the only dress of hers that was not remade and that Twilight thought that it was not that important. Sure, her coronation was the most important day of her life, but to her, that didn't matter at all. It was just a dress, there was nothing important about it.

However, that was all about to change when Twilight woke up one morning and made her way down to the map room for her weekly pancake breakfast with her friends.

"Morning, Spike," Twilight said as she entered the dining room. "How's Pinkie Pie doing with the pancakes?"

"She should be just about done, Twilight," replied the baby dragon. "At least this time, I get to attend one of these."

Twilight let out a small chuckle for the last time that a pancake breakfast was held, Spike had overslept. But, just as Pinkie Pie was about to come out of the kitchen with pancakes, Twilight heard the front doors of her castle open wildly and the sounds of running hooves coming faster and faster towards the throne room.

"What in the world is that?" asked Twilight, suspiciously as she saw a white unicorn with a neatly curled purple mane and tail race into the throne room.

"Twilight, you've got to see this!" cried Rarity, panting wildly from her running. "It's at the library site, darling."

Hearing that something was discovered at the old Golden Oak Library foundation gave Twilight a sense of hope that something of great value could be recovered. In her mind, she wondered what it could be: her letters to Celestia, pictures of Spike and Pee Wee, items that were so difficult for her to find in the aftermath of the library's destruction.

"What did you see at the library?" asked Twilight, as she followed Rarity of the throne room with Spike running not far behind. "Tell me!"

"Something of tremendous value, Twilight," replied Rarity as they ran out of the castle, with Spike trying to keep up. "You need to see this!"

Unfortunately, they had left before Pinkie Pie had a chance to serve the pancakes and the pink pony looked through the door of the kitchen to discover that none of the ponies were anywhere to be seen.

"Guess they didn't want these pancakes" Pinkie said sheepishly. "Oh, well, more for me."

And then Pinkie took the enormous stack of pancakes and placed them down her throat in one gulp. Once she had consumed them all, she left the castle and followed Twilight, Rarity and Spike to the site of the former Golden Oak Library.

At the library site, Twilight and Rarity were met by Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Fluttershy who all had excited looks on their faces.

"What's going on here?" cried Twilight, seeing the looks of excitement on the faces of her friends. "Is something important about us being here?"

"Somethin' important, sugar cube?" remarked Applejack, her voice filled with surprise. "Of course, somethin' important! Look in the hole!"

Thinking that her friends were being delusional, Twilight trotted over to the edge of the hole and looked down to see nothing but soil and large holes that once held the roots of the library.

"I don't see anything, girls," said Twilight. "If this is a joke, then I am not laughing."

"This is no joke, Twilight," said Rainbow Dash. "We saw something in the ground that you need to see. There is something in the ground that might have survived the explosion."

Rolling her eyes, Twilight flew into the ground to find what her friends had seen. For a few moments, she walked around the pit and saw nothing but soil. After a few moments, she stepped on something that felt like material: material that was used to make a dress.

Upon stepping on the material, a rushing flow of memories came back to Twilight to the most important day of her life since becoming Celestia's student. Twilight then looked down to discover the real reason why her friends summoned her here.

"This is impossible," she gasped, using her magic to lift up the dirtied item. "How could have it survived?"

Wiping a small part of the dirt clean, Twilight saw a pink spot and tears began forming in the corners of her eyes. Something that held a great deal of value to her had been recovered.

"You see why we asked you to come here, darling?" remarked Rarity, while Twilight's attention was focused on the item. "A miracle has happened here!"

Twilight ignored her friends' words and hugged the item to her chest while silently crying to herself. She just sat in the hole for a long time before deciding to climb out with the dirtied object in her magic aura.

"I can't believe it survived," cried Twilight as they walked over to Carousel Boutique. "How could my coronation dress survive?"

"It's like I said, Twilight," replied Rarity. "A miracle has happened to you. In the midst of the destruction caused by that barbaric creature, your coronation dress has survived. An angel must have been looking out for you."

Twilight looked around outside of the castle for any sign of what Rarity was talking about, but couldn't find anything. Nevertheless, she followed the rest of her friends into the boutique where the dress was cleaned of the dirt and soil that had covered it. The pink, white and gold coloring was soon exposed and it was revealed that the dress was torn in several places.

"Why would you even hold on to this, Twilight?" gasped Rarity upon inspecting the gown. "This should be in a museum in Canterlot, if there is a museum."

But, that was the last thing that Twilight wanted to think as she just relished in the moment of her coronation gown being saved. It was at this point that Twilight had to wonder if maybe it would be best if her story was told through not just this dress but also the others that Rarity had recreated for her…


End file.
